Naruto and The Sanguine Nightmare
by Agent Blast
Summary: Naruto wants to be stronger and is sick of being alone. How could one encounter change his life so dramatically? Naruto x harem. OC is not in harem.
1. Prologue

**Hello this is my first fabric so don't hate to much**

 **This will eventually be a Naruto x Harem so vote for who is in and I will see what I can do**

 **I don't own Naruto only my oc**

* * *

 **4 years ago**

Sitting on a playground swing was a young child no more than 8 years old. The young boy had sun kissed blonde hair, blue eyes, a white shirt with an Uzamaki symbol on the back, beige colored shorts, blue sandals, and his most noticeable trait 3 whisker marks on each side of his face. This lonely child's name is Naruto Uzamaki resident trouble maker and village 'pariah' hated, feared, and/or ignored for what is inside him. The only exceptions were the Hokage, Teuchi Ichuraku, Ayame Ichuraku, and Iruka who actually treated him like a person.

Naruto could understand their fear of his tenant the Kyuubi, but that doesn't mean he likes their reactions in the least. And yes Naruto knows about the Kyuubi, it was pretty easy to figure with his birthday, the hate from the villagers, his whisker marks, etc. Even with the few people that actually care about him he hardly sees them unless at the restaurant or the academy.

Naruto was so lost in thought he didn't notice a cloaked figure walking past the playground stop, look towards him, and walk up to him. Naruto then noticed said person two feet in front of him. The stranger was wearing a black hooded cloak, a grey long sleeved shirt, dark blue slightly baggy pants, black shinobi sandals, had brown hair, and hazel eyes, he looked to be 10 years old. The strange older boy was also wearing a different headband then the ninja of his village. It looked like an incomplete arrow pointing down.(Not the best at descriptions)

The brown haired boy then spoke "You know what it's like don't you?" He said "To be feared, hated, and treated like a monster? I guess that is something vampires and jinchuriki have in common, eh?" he finished with a sad smile. Naruto's eyes widened at what he said 'A vampire? What the hell?! I thought they were made up! And how does he know I hold a tailed beast?' he continued his internal debate of unanswered questions. The other boy seemed to notice his perplexed expression and spoke "Your are clearly confused so let me elaborate. First the vampire thing, yes they exist just in a smaller group then humans by a large number. Second how I know what you are, well there is the chakra signature on your stomach, the look of suffering in your eyes just to name a few. Three no, I won't attack you. That answer all your questions?" Naruto just nodded dumbly.

"Wait what village are you from? Your headband is different than ours. Come to think of it whats your name?" The brunette then replied "You're a bit more intelligent than most would assume at first glance. Well my name Arashi Dorago, nice to meet you. And I'm from the Village Hidden in the Waterfall." "Why are you here then?" the young blonde asked. "You see I'm here on a mission with my team to negotiate a peace treaty with the Third Hokage, we will be in the village for a month or so." Naruto suddenly gained a look of confusion "Wait did you say team?" Arashi nodded "But aren't you like ten? You should still have like two years left of the academy." Arashi gave an amused smile "If you're strong, smart, and skilled enough you tend to skip a few years of academy work. I thought you should know this already. Didn't Itachi Uchiha graduate your ninja academy at age seven?" at this Naruto went silent and mentally face palmed at the stupid question he asked. "I'm also High Chuunin level ninja, or did I forget to mention?" to which Naruto jaw dropped and thought "What the hell?!"

"Anyway" Arashi interrupted his thoughts "since I have nothing to do why don't you train with me? I mean you could always use practice and you could end up with good grades since I am also going to check out some books about this village. What do you say?"

Naruto seemed to think this over 'He is a genius of his village to graduate so soon and could actually teach me unlike the teachers at the academy, well apart from Iruka-sensei' he thought. Then he made up his mind and looked up slightly to Arashi "Yeah! I do want to be Hokage so I need to get as strong as possible! Believe it!" he yelled bursting with excitement. "Okay, but I won't be going easy on you." Naruto nodded with determination burning in his eyes.

"Alright follow me" he said and began walking towards the forest outside.

 **Later Outside the Forest of Death**

For the past three hours Arashi had Naruto work on his aim with shurikens and kunai and emediantly noticed what the problem was his form was wrong. He put to much power into the throws and didn't release the weapons at the right time. Arashi was shocked at how quickly he picked up on what he told him to work on.

He then realized the academy teachers were being biased because they know what he holds.

Afterwards he had Naruto do basic academy techniques which he was good with the **Substitution** , needed work on the **Transformation,** and straight up awful with the **Clone.** Arashi guessed it to his chakra, he has to large a chakra pool to form a normal **Clone**. He decided to teach Naruto the **Shadow Clone Jitsu** to better fit his large amount of chakra. And he was only slightly surprised to see it worked perfectly. He studied the ancient Uzamaki clan and their huge amount of chakra and the keka genkai of the main branch **Chakra Chains**. He briefly wondered if Naruto could use them.

His train of thought was cut off when Naruto did a perfect **Transfomation** into the Third Hokage. Arashi suddenly felt a little pride in how much Naruto improved at aim and had all the academy Jutsus down in just a few hours. Apart from his grades and Taijutsu he was practically ready for the Genin Exam now! After another hour of working on the leaf chakra exercise Naruto and Arashi decided to meet up after his classes everyday for training. But Arashi had Naruto pretend to be bad at everything like normal so no one suspects anything. On his way home Naruto thought over the words his new friend said to him ' _After all deception is the ninja's greatest weapon_.'

On his way back to the hotel him and his team are staying at Arashi thought of what a great ninja Naruto will be in the future. He then thought that after he leaves and comes back to visit if he should request Fu to come with him so maybe her and Naruto will hit it off, Kami knows Fu needs a friend as much as Naruto does. He looked up to the sky and wondered what the future has in store.

 **Time Skip 1 Month Later**

Naruto had gotten a lot stronger and smarter in the last month. He had perfected his **Shadow Clone Jutsu,** still practicing moving and aiming, he is also above average with his **Substitution** and **Transformation Jutsu,** had knowledge of all chakra exercises and was a natural mid-battle like he promised he kept it all a secret from everyone like Arashi told him to.

Speaking of which Arashi's team managed to get a peace treaty between the Village Hidden in the Waterfall and the Village Hidden in the Leaves, so he left this morning. Before he left he left Naruto a letter, a set of weights, a new set of kunai and shuriken, and some scrolls that were sealed shut. Naruto decided to read the note first:

 _Dear Naruto_ ,

 _I wish I could stay a little longer, but I need to get word back to my village of the treaty. And I bet you're wondering about the scrolls, huh? Well I sealed them and they will react to your chakra too and open but only when it recognises when it gets strong enough. Each scroll will open when your chakra reaches a certain level. Anyway I will try to visit but if I can't I will see you on your academy graduation day. And the next time I see you I'll be bringing a friend, I'm sure you two will be great friends with how alike you are._

 _P.S. If I find out you were slacking off while I was away I'll kick your ass, 'kay?_

 _Signed,_

 _Arashi Dorago_

Naruto shivered at that last line. Then his thoughts drifted off to the 'friend' he mentioned, who could it be? He shook his head, he will find out eventually anyway. He then got a determined look on his face and smiled. He will get stronger to be Hokage, protect those close to him, and the innocent. He started his daily exercises, he prove to everyone he is NOT dead last!

* * *

 **End prologue**


	2. Exams and Arrival

**If you want me to add anything let me know in the reviews**

 **I don't own Naruto just my OC**

* * *

 **Present Day**

Naruto snaps out of his trip down memory lane, when his sensei, Iruka Umino, walks into the classroom. Naruto has been looking toward to this day. The Genin Graduation Exams (just a side note the exams are more or less the same with some small differences). When Iruka started his speech Naruto zoned out and looked at the people around him. He was sitting next to Sakura Haruno (Kami Kitty his soul) and Sasuke Uchia. Naruto always wondered why he insisted on being distant from everyone, but didn't dig any further then necessary.

Sasuke Uchia, rookie of the year and last Uchia after his brother killed everyone except him. Naruto could beat Sasuke now if he felt like it, but had to admit he was really skilled for an academy student. Unfortunately for him his 'bad boy vibe' and high status had gotten him a fanclub of girls. Naruto shivered at what would've happened if he revealed his true strength. Would he have a fanclub? Maybe it was a good idea to hide his abilities.

Sakura Haruno, one of the top fan girls of Sasuke. Had the best test scores out of all the female students. She was very intelligent for her age. She had good potential, but like many of the girls in the class wasted said talent on trying to get a date with Sasuke. Not only that but she refuses to even train her body, went on a diet trying to be thin to gain Sasuke's affection.

Then Ino Yamanaka, heir to the Yamanaka Clan and number two Sasuke fan girl. She has the same problems as Sakura, but relies mainly on her clan's **Mind Transfer** **Jutsu** instead of training. She was pretty attractive to most boys in the classroom maybe more if she put some meat on her bones. Even Naruto had to admit she was pretty.

Hinata Hyuga, eldest daughter to Hiashi Hyuga, the Hyuga Clan head. She was probably the strongest girl in the class and had only lost to Sasuke in a spar. Her and Naruto had met when he scared some bullies away with a wolf he played with in the forest after they were gone he called the wolf off and introduced himself to her. Long story short they became friends after that, but didn't talk in public for risk of her getting some of his treatment.

Kiba Inzuka, second child of the Inzuka Clan head. He was pretty strong to but overconfident, which is why he was so down after losing to Sasuke. Him and Naruto are friends he even gets in on some of his pranks sometimes.

Shino Aburame, of the Aburame clan and bug expert. He was a mystery and some people looked scared of him. Naruto started a conversation with him two years ago and since then they became good friends.

Shikamaru Nara, heir to the Nara clan. Shadow manipulator and a genius and battle strategist, but lazy like his father. Naruto met Shikamaru at a restaurant with his best friend Choji Akimichi. They became friends over lunch.

Choji Akimichi, heir to the Akimichi clan. They became good friends over a ramen eating contest. He also watched in slight fear when some moron called him fat. Naruto put it on his mental checklist to NEVER call Choji fat.

Then there was Naruto himself. He had red tips on his hair people think he dyed it but it didn't wash out to which Naruto was as shocked as everyone else. He was taller now the same height as Sasuke (he started eating healthier but still ate ramen). He was wearing an orange jumpsuit that he thought could be perfect for deceiving people. He wouldn't be caught dead in this jumpsuit if he were a ninja now.

Once again, Naruto snapped out of his thoughts when Iruka was done with his speech. Then he said something that caught everyone's attention. "The Third Hokage will be watching over the exams along with all the Jounin Team Captains, and don't worry he just wants to see what this generation has in store for the village." Naruto began wondering if he should be serious. "Alright class let's get started with the written exam!"

 **Time Skip**

After the written exam, which Naruto got a B on, and the Taijutsu sparring, Naruto scored average on, everyone went to the gymnasium for the ninjutsu test. To which the Hokage, Iruka, and Mizuki were sitting at the judge's table, team captains off to the side, and students sitting on the bleachers waiting their turn.

After Sasuke got done with a perfect score and headband all his fan girls cheered which hurt everyone's ears. It was then Naruto's turn. His friends wished him luck, even Sasuke nodded at him as if some silent respect. Everyone else had to hold their laughing in and taunted him.

After everyone was told to shut up, Iruka told Naruto to start with the **Transformation, Substitution, and Clone Jutsu.** Naruto compiled and to everyone's surprise he did a perfect **Transformation** into the Hokage. Hiruzen was proud and pleasantly shocked that Naruto improved, but something was bugging him. Just a week ago when everyone reviewed said Jutsu Naruto did what could only be called an abomination when he transformed into him. 'So how did Naruto manage to do it now after years in the academy?' he inwardly questioned. Something is going on.

Naruto then replaced himself with the dummy. It didn't shock as many people seeing as how he never had noticeable problems with the **Substitution Jutsu.** Naruto then decided to mention his problem "Um, excuse me but I have trouble doing the **Clone Jutsu** so can I do a different one?" he said shyly rubbing the back of his head. Hiruzen nodded. Naruto then formed a cross sign **"Shadow Clone Jutsu! "** shocking a good amount of people in the room. Two dozen healthy perfect copies of Naruto poofed into existence. Hiruzen was the first to recover from his shock "Very good Naruto, but can I talk to you in private after to ask where you learned that?" Naruto just nodded once. "Alright, so do you have an extra jutsu you want to show?" his answer was Naruto forming chakra into his hand and forming a spinning sphere of chakra **"Reseingan!"** and slaked it into the dummy... which started ripping apart and sending pieces everywhere. All the adults recognized that Jutsu immediately and stood there dumbfounded. 'Where did he learn that?!' were the thoughts of many including the students who had never heard of that Jutsu before.

Hiruzen just shook his head exasperated. Well this is going to be a fun talk. He sighed, but smiled. "Congratulations Naruto here is your headband you pass." Naruto thanked him then walked back to his seat... and found everyone staring at him. These stares were different some how. He saw in the corner of his eye Sasuke was giving him a look of... respect?

 **Meanwhile**

A black hooded cloak wearing stranger walked up to the gates of Konoha. The figure was followed by a green haired girl with a white kunoichi suit. Both occupied a Hidden Waterfall headband with them. The cloaked figure with his on his forehead and the girl's occupied her right bicep. When they reached the gate the guards stopped them and asked for their papers and to identify themselves.

"Jounin Arashi Dorago and Genin Fu from the Village Hidden in the Waterfall reporting for a D-ranked mission of capturing... 'the demon cat Tora'?" Arashi said a little confused about that last line. Fu also looked confused. Both men visibly paled at the mention of _that_ cat. Poor people didn't know what a mistake they made picking that mission. "R-right, go on ahead" the first guard said a little nervously.

When they got in Arashi turned to the younger girl "Hey, you know I have a friend here about your age, and don't worry he is just like you" he said whispering that last part so not to interest prying ears. Fu's eyes widened at this and smiled brightly "You really think he is as good a person as you say he is and a prodigy in ninja arts?" she asked slightly hesitant. "Yes, besides I promised long ago I would introduce you to each other and even taught him myself." he added "He was also different from other jinchuriki that go insane. He seems to be taking better then just about any other one I have met." Fu thought for a minute then nodded "Okay, I have always wanted a new friend anyway." she said cheerfully and began running towards the Konoha Academy.

Arashi rolled his eyes the looked at the academy in the distance and smiled softly"See you soon Naruto..."

* * *

 **Alright tell me what you think the teams should be like in the reviews**

 **Thanks for the support in the last chapter**

 **Hope you liked the new chapter and see you later**


	3. Introductions and a Theif

**I know everyone will have a few questions about the last chapter but the answers to them are going to be here**

 **I do not own Naruto**

* * *

 **With Arashi and Fu**

Arashi and Fu turned into an alley and jumped on the roof masking their chakra as much as possible. Fu then frowned "Are you sure they didn't notice?" she said a little nervously.

Arashi sighed. How many times did he repeat this again? "Yes. I'm sure they didn't notice" he said as he dispelled the genjutsu. Their headband's suddenly appeared to have a big gash across the middle of the symbols. This was the sign of ninja that abandon their village, missing-nin. And the papers on their 'mission' they were holding the words on them seemed to waver then disappeared. It was a small hardly noticeable genjutsu. Nothing special, but just what they needed to get inside a village allied with their former village.

He new it would be a while before they are discovered, after all they only left two days ago.

Shibuki, their former villages leader, was the only one who was kind to them. One day he asked Arashi to take her somewhere she could be happy and make friends, a place with fighting for. The hate she received from the villagers led her to be very saddened and both Shibuki and Arashi both knew she couldn't handle it for much longer before she snapped.

Arashi always treated Fu like a little sister, which is why she wasn't picked on or insulted around him. The people of the Waterfall were aware of his strength and his vampirism. It was common sense not to speak I'll of people he cared about less his wrath be unleashed.

Arashi had made sure to train her in what little free time he received from the village council. She knew at least 4 different water style Jutsu and uses her bugs for recon and hidden attacks. They send him on as many B and A-rank missions as possible in hope he dies on one of them or is out of energy. Unfortunately, this only seemed to enhance his skills to such a level A-rank missing nin were nothing anymore, much to the council's fear and dismay. And were confused when he took up madical ninjutsu.

He had gotten Fu prepared to leave two days ago. No one would notice immediately. He used his vampire abilities to use a _very_ useful Jutsu only vampires have access to. The **Nightmaster Jutsu** which uses a lot of chakra if used for a good period of time, but in return makes the user not only invisible it also hides their chakra from _everyone_ except fellow monster chakra users and jinchuriki and makes them completely silent. That was how they escaped without alerting anyone or knocking anyone out.

He shook his head clear of these thoughts and looked at Fu "We can walk on the ground now just hide your headband and weapons" she nodded as they jumped into an alley and walked out into the street. He could tell Fu was a bit more happy that no one knew what she held.

"Naruto is sure to have passed by now let's go congratulate him" Arashi said. Fu then asked "If he is as strong as you say why is he graduating now?" Arashi smirked "I told him to hold back so people would underestimate him and that will be their downfall" he said simply.

At this Fu raised a skeptical brow at him but didn't say anything. It did kind of make sense when you think about it.

"Alright, there it is" said Arashi as they made it to the front gate of the academy.

As they got closer they could already see families congratulating their children for passing or comforting those who did not. They saw a black haired kid who was just walking away from everyone. Arashi assumed this was 'the last Uchia' seeing as how he didn't have any parents, had the Uchia symbol on the back of his shirt, and maybe it also was a good guess seeing the amount of fan girls ditching their families to chase him yelling so loud all the Inzukas flinch and cover their ears then growl.

"KYAAAAA! SASUKE-KUN GO OUT WITH ME!"

"SASUKE-KUN IS SO COOL!"

"SASUKE-KUN MARRY ME!"

Arashi and Fu both sweat dropped at the sight. Fu had never seen fan girls before, but she decided immediately that she did not like the sound of them. Now she doesn't just mean it as an expression.

Sasuke didn't enjoy the attention like everyone would guess. If this is what other guys are jealous of and wanted to themselves than he would GLADLY give them his 'luck' with the ladies. Seriously they constantly invade his personal space, his privacy, a couple of them even tried peaking on him in the shower! Sasuke eventually managed to shake them with his advanced speed and navigating randomly around the village.

Arashi shook his head and looked around to try and spot Naruto. He did and he was speaking to an old guy and a brunette with dark brown eyes. He then realized he would need to remain hidden so he grabbed Fu and his behind a fence. "What was that about? Why are we hiding?" Fu asked. "I just realized if we are tracked here somehow then Naruto could be in trouble for associating with missing ninja." he replied while writing on a piece of paper, tieing it to a kunai then threw it at Naruto faster then normal people could see but slow enough to catch.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was speaking to Ayame and Teuchi when he reflexively caught a kunai. Naruto thought their maybe a ninja attempted to assassinate him, but noticed a note on the handle.

Ayame and Teuchi seen him catch the kunai and started to look for the one who threw it. They quickly turned back to Naruto to make sure he was alright. Naruto seemed to notice their distress so he interrupted "Its okay I'm fine. Some one probably wanted to give me a message" he answered full of suspicion. When he opened the note however his eyes widened.

 _Hey Naruto its been awhile,_

 _Look since I don't want to raise suspicion, meet me at your home. If you trust the two that are next to you feel free to invite them. I trust your judgement, besides if they were a threat I would've sensed their chakra signature. Also remember the friend I mentioned in my goodbye note? Well I brought her and I think you both could become good friends._

 _Arashi_

When Naruto snapped out of his shock he was filled with joy. The first friend he made was back in the village! Naruto then grabbed Ayame, Teuchi, and his other friends and told them to follow him. They were confused with how he was acting but followed anyway. Shikamaru thought he could get some answers. No one made the Nara boy think like Naruto.

They followed him through the streets and the bad part of town, to which people got concerned. NoNone of them had been to his place before and couldn't believe the conditions of the area. The buildings were beat up and dirty, rats and other stray animals were in the street looking starved and some eating garbage and drinking what they hoped was water, they also seen the abandoned orphanage where all the orphans were adopted or moved to the new one pages for by the civilian council.

All and all they felt bad that Naruto lived so deep in these awful living conditions. A bunch of the animals walked up to them making them nervous until "Hey everyone sorry I didn't get a lot of food but it should be enough to keep you from going hungry" their blonde haired friend spoke kindly to the animals while pulling out containers of food out of his pockets and opening them for the animals. They smiled at their friends kindness. 'He really is something else' were the thoughts of his friends.

 **Time Skip**

When they arrived at Naruto's house they didn't know what to expect and it wasn't that his home was surprisingly clean it was WHO was their that was shocking. And that's how they ended up on a couch with histarical looks on their faces, sitting across from a vampire, a girl with green hair, finding out that Naruto was trained by said vampire, all after hearing Arashi's story of how him and Naruto met (yes even mentioning the two jinchuriki in the room).

"Orange is definitely better than white!" Naruto argued.

"Are you kidding me its like your asking to be a human target with that 'come kill me orange'!" Fu argued back.

"Hey! I wore this to sell the deception! And like white is very stealthy? In a crowd you stick out like a clown at a funeral!" Naruto shouted with a smirk.

Arashi sweat dropped at the back and forth argument between the two of them. Right after they told each other about their favourite colors they dove into an argument about which color is best. He sighed and looked back at the stunned unmoving faces of Naruto's friends. They hadn't said a word since he explained all their secrets. Not that he could blame them, its a lot to take in.

Finally Kiba spoke up "WHAT!" snapping the others out of it and stopping Fu ad Naruto's argument. "I know its probably a little unnerving to be around a vampire and two jinchuriki but we won't harm you I promise" Arashi stated with an even look. "HOW ARE YOU A VAMPIRE I THOUGHT THEY DIDN'T EXIST!? AND NARUTO AND THAT GIRL HAVE A TAILED BEAST SEALED INSIDE OF THEM!? HOW DID THAT EVE-!?" he was interrupted when Arashi smacked him in the face. He looked at Arashi with a bewildered expression and everyone else was not any better. "Calm down. If they want to tell you about their Tailed Beasts then that's their decision to make. As for me you will have to earn my trust before I tell you anything. However I will tell you this, don't just go spreading this around we are hated enough as it is. Also vampires aren't the only supposed 'myths' in the world they are just well hidden in fear of being hunted down. Do you all understand?" he asked turning to everyone else in the room.

They all reluctantly nodded apart from Naruto and Fu both of which already knew all of this.

Arashi seemed satisfied and smiled "Good. Now I'm going to take a walk I'll be back in a little while I want something to eat" he stated walking out the door and closing it behind him. Everyone needed time to think about all of this and also had to get home before curfew and left but they said they are still going to be Naruto's friends which he was relieved by. They also promised not to mention foreign missing ninja at his house then left, leaving Naruto and Fu alone to get to know each other more and traded stories.

 **With Arashi**

Arashi was walking home after eating his meal (after transforming into a civilian) and bringing some food for his jinchuriki friends which he sealed in a scroll. He was walking by the Hokage Tower when he heard:

"Mizuki stole the Forbidden Scroll find him and if necessary kill him we can't allow the scroll to fall into the wrong hands! Spread out all over the village if you can't find him it could be our destruction!" he finished and all the Jounin and Chunin leaped away quickly in hopes of stopping Mizuki before its to late.

Arashi narrowed his eyes and lept up to the top of a building and began focussing hoping to sense an active chakra signature that's the furthest away from the village. He then looked towards the East forest and dashed in that direction faster then the eye could track.

 **Time Skip**

Mizuki was leaping through the trees with the Forbidden Scroll in his hands inwardly laughing to himself. 'That was almost to easy! Seriously what is up with security? Even an academy student could have stolen this! To bad the demon brat ruined my plan. I didn't think he would actually pass, but regardless I have the scroll! It will surely please Lord Orochimaru he could even let me into his ranks and grant me power!' he thought. However his thoughts were soon interrupted when a kunai flew by his face cutting his cheek drawing blood. He stopped abruptly in a clearing and quickly looked all around in panic. 'What the hell? I didn't sense anyone following me. Who could have snuck up on me so easily? Damn! It must be that I got careless' he decided. "Come out I know your there! You missed!" he shouted around himself not noticing the ground shifting at first then immediately jumped out of the way when some teen appeared out of the hole.

Arashi looked at Mizuki with a studying gaze. "You must be Mizuki, right?" said the brown haired teen like it was more of a statement then a question. "So what if I am? Who are you?" "I am Arashi Dorago ex-ninja of the Waterfall. Now if you don't mind I will be taking that scroll back to the Hidden Leaf" he said in a calm voice which annoyed Mizuki. 'Does this brat believe he can defeat me? I will need to kill him quickly before the other Leaf shinobi catch up' he thought looking the way he came then back to Arashi.

 **"Water Release: Water Bullet Jutsu" (A/N I will just go ahead and say after this I'm just going to shorten most of the jutsus so don't get confused)** Mizuki shot a stream of water at Arashi while he wasn't moving an inch. Arashi then flashed through some hand signs as well wanting to end this quickly **"Storm Release: Laser Circus"** Arashi summoned lightning and water chakra in his hand then sent out in a blast of energy cutting right through Mizuki's jutsu like butter. When Mizuki tried to dodge it changed directions hitting him head on killing him almost instantly.

 **(A/N Arashi was born with a lightning and water affinity because of his make genkai "storm release" its common among those in Kumo so its not rare and got all other basic affinities and access to blood style after being turned into a vampire)**

Arashi walked over and picked the scroll off of Mizuki's dead body then destroyed said body with the **Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu** then started back towards Hokage Tower.

 **Time Skip**

The Hokage walked into his office and found the Forbidden Scroll on the floor with a note attached.

 _Lord Hokage,_

 _It seems you misplaced your scroll in the hands of a scumbag. Don't worry though I took care of him. And if you doubt me check and see for yourself this is the real one. And I have no interest in learning anymore then the two jutsus I already learned from it years ago and don't plan on telling anyone else of them. More fun to surprise them all with what ones I chose from it. Let me know if Konoha needs any more favors in the future_

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Sanguine Nightmare_

* * *

 **Yeah sorry I wanted to make the chapters longer but went a little overboard just wanted to make sure it was good enough**

 **Anyway here is the current harem list planned so far**

 **-Fu**

 **-Ayame (only 3 years older then Naruto here)**


	4. Team Assignment and the Test

**Since I have no suggestions for team assignments they will just be normal**

 **Also by now I think you have realized that its more of a 3rd person kind of explaining the story but I may try POV later**

 **I don't own Naruto just my OCs**

* * *

 **One week later**

It was time for team assignments for the graduated academy students. They were all mostly talking amongst themselves. Many girls were hoping to get on Sasuke's team (which Sasuke overheard and shivered mentally prayed to get a serious team). Naruto's friends had all gotten used to the whole jinchuriki and monsters of myth thing, which made them question their mental health.

Sasuke was sitting by himself thinking back to Naruto's actions a week beforehand. Shikamaru and Choji were sitting on the same row, one was eating chips and the other was napping (take a guess). Kiba, Shino, and Hinata were sitting in the row closest to the top down the middle. Shino being silent. Kiba talking with Akamaru. Hinata just looking around the classroom wondering where Naruto was.

Then everyone heard noises outside the classroom. One curious male student decided to check. Big mistake. As soon as he reached the door it slid open and he seen a glimpse of pink and blonde hair before he was sent across the room hitting the wall with swirls in his eyes. Ino and Sakura stood in the room with their arms stretched out sweating and panting they shouted "First!" The majority of the classroom sweat dropped and sighed, while the dizzy male students friend checked if he was alright.

Ino and Sakura were now fighting with many of the females in the room for who would sit next to Sasuke. _'Clueless'_ was all he simply thought.

Iruka had entered the room and shouted at everyone to shut up. Sakura ended up next to Sasuke. While Ino and the other girls looked at her in jealousy from their seats. Iruka started calling names when he stopped at "Naruto Uzamaki" when he got no answer he looked around the room for his secret favorite student. All of Naruto's friends began to worry where he was. The Hokage and the Jounin soon-to-be-team captains looking through the crystal ball began wondering the same thing. The Naruto they knew wouldn't miss this for the world.

Just as Iruka was hesitantly about to mark Naruto's name out the door opened.

What they all seen made their jaws drop and many of the girls especially Hinata blush. Naruto walked into the room but he wasn't wearing the hideous orange jumpsuit that made everyone wish they were blind. Instead he wore black ANBU style pants with bandages wrapped out around the shins, black shinobi sandals, weapons pouch tied to his right thigh, had black fingerless gloves (same design as Kakashi's), a black long sleeved trenchcoat, wearing a mesh T-shirt that clung to the muscles no one knew he had giving the girls eye candy (he changes shirts depending on environment), and a dark red facemask (again like Kakashi's) that was currently pulled down with his headband tied on his blonde red tipped hair. All in all he actually looked like a serious ninja. Naruto had received the outfit from Arashi who got it as a long overdue gift since he wasn't aloud in most stores.

"Hey sorry I'm late. I have been training pretty hard all week and had passed out yesterday from the exhaustion" he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Iruka blinked "Um that's alright Naruto. Now go take the seat next to Sakura." Naruto nodded and took his seat. This caused Sakura to blush more and the heated glares to return this time with Hinata in the bunch.

All the boys, apart from Sasuke and Naruto, were sweating under the pressure of the KI the girls were letting off. Thankfully it stopped when Iruka started to announce the teams. (Same as in anime). There were several groans of disappointment and heads being slammed down on desks nurturing how unfair life is. "Alright your Jounin sensei's will be here soon. I wish you all luck as fellow Konoha ninja." Iruka spoke then left the room.

When the Jounin showed up one by one everyone else left. Naruto was confused when a large amount of girls waved him goodbye after Sasuke. When his friends left he waved them bye and told them good luck. Soon Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were the only ones left in the room.

After waiting for five minutes Naruto pulled out a scroll on Taijutsu styles and began to read it shocking Sakura and Sasuke, though the latter didn't show it. Sasuke started to think about what training they would receive while taking questionable glances at Naruto. While Sakura was pacing back and forth.

Sakura then decided she needed answers. "All right that's it!" she snapped. Causing Naruto and Sasuke to look at her. One confused the other glad he didn't have to himself. "When did this happen?" Sakura asked gesturing to Naruto, confusing him more. "What?" was Naruto's smart response. Sakura then got a tick mark on her head. "You looking like this! You were never that good at Jutsu and below average in everything else half a month ago! What could have happened to you to make take things seriously by then?!" she exclaimed. Sasuke also looked at Naruto expectantly.

Naruto looked at her blankly before sighing. "I was never the weakest or the dumbest." he said simply. This caused Sakura's eyes to widen in confusion and Sasuke's to narrow with realization. "I was holding back to look weak so everyone else would underestimate me" Naruto said with a blank look. "Anyone who underestimates their enemies could and would most likely be killed. You have to look underneath the underneath" the two of them were surprised at what he said. He is right. If you look weak in battle and let your opponent lower their guard you can strike them down in a second.

Before they could even ask another question the door opened. A silver haired man with a regular Jounin uniform and his headband covering his left eye walked in. He looked at all of them "Yo! I'm your sensei. Let's get started already meet me on the roof in ten minutes." he said and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. They all looked at each other and blinked for moment, then started out of the classroom.

 **On the roof 10 minutes later**

When they were all comfortable their silver haired Jounin spoke "Alright let's start with introductions." Sakura raised her hand "Um sensei why don't you go first?" she asked. He shrugged "OK. My name is Kakashi's Hatake. My likes and dislikes I don't feel like telling you that. As for hobbies... I have lots of hobbies. And plans for the future I haven't really thought about it." he said in a blank tone. The three of them sweat dropped. _'All we learned was his name'_ but Naruto was a little suspicious. "Alright pinky you first" Kakashi said ticking her off but ignored it. "My name is Sakura Haruno. (Same as anime). Kakashi's sweat dropped. " Okay tall, dark, and bruding you next" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at that but answered "My name is Sasuke Uchia. I like udon and training. I dislike fan girls, idiots, and many other things. I don't have any dreams just an ambition. I will get stronger to kill a certain person and restore my clan." he said in a dark tone. Kakashi's said nothing, Naruto understood his reasons but disagreed with his methods, Sakura just thought he sounded cool.

"And now you the blonie with red tips" Naruto just nodded "My name is Naruto Uzamaki. I like spending time with my friends, eating ramen, and learning new jutsu. I dislike people who think they can't change themselves or others, use or abuse others, arrogant people, people who can't tell the kunai from the scroll. I hate rapists, murderers (the unnecessary killing), and traitors. My dream is to be the Hokage so I can be strong enough to protect my precocious people and when I get there change the world and make it as peaceful as possible." he finished shocking most present. Kakashi's eye widened slightly. He believed those to be admirable goals. Sasuke looked at Naruto with surprise and his respect for him growing a little more. Sakura thought that it was a good goal to protect the ones close to you.

Kakashi began thinking to himself _'So I have a fan girl, an avenger, and a defender. Not awful.'_ "Well now thàt introductions are out of the way, let's get started with the real exam confusing the 'genin' in front of him. "Sensei what are you talking about? I thought we already took the exams?" Sakura said confused at his words. Kakashi started laughing putting the three of them on edge. "Oh that is just the entrance exam for those that COULD become genin. The real exam is for who will really pass and who fails and gets sent back to the academy. I can tell you the amount that would fail but you aren't going to like it." Naruto spoke up "Just tell us" Kakashi chuckled again "The chance of failure is at least 66%" causing two of the three to flinch. "Then there is a 34% chance of success. That's good enough for me." Naruto said grinning. Confusing/shocking those around him.

"Meet me tomorrow at training ground seven at 5 am. Oh and you might want to skip breakfast tomorrow or else you'll throw up" said Kakashi as he shushined away.

Naruto turned to his teammates "You shouldn't listen to that part eat something. Throwing up is better than having no energy for training at all"

 **The next day at 5am**

Sasuke and Sakura showed up at training ground seven at the designated time. Naruto showed up a minute later. "Did you guys eat something?" he asked with obvious concern in his voice. Sakura actually smiled at his concern "Yeah I ate a light breakfast just in case." Naruto nodded and looked at Sasuke. "As if I would let myself be in weak condition for something this important" Sasuke said with a barely noticeable grin. Naruto smiled he was really lucky he got all of that advice from Arashi about how the key to being on a genin team is teamwork.

Naruto knowing they would be in for a long wait decided to do something productive, and began working on Taijutsu with Sasuke. Sasuke agreed to it so he could increase his strength and be ready. Plus he wanted to see what Naruto had. Sakura was told by Naruto to try working on her body more by doing push ups, sit ups, crutches, pull ups on branches, etc.

Kakashi showed up eventually. When he did he seen a panting Sakura on her back and a sweating Sasuke glaring at a much less exhausted Naruto. Naruto does have a inhuman amount of stamina and it outlasted Sasuke. Of course Kakashi didn't know what had caused this so he just told them to get ready. He pulls out two bells and explains the test and how one will be sent back to the academy. Right after he said go Sasuke and Sakura were about to leap away but were stopped by a hand on both their shoulders. "What are you doing Naruto?" asked Sasuke in an annoyed tone. "Guys you shouldn't face him alone he is a Jounin for a reason. We are just genin. We don't stand a chance alone, but maybe if we work together we can get the bells." Naruto said not taking his eyes off of Kakashi who paid close attention during his speech. "But what about one of us being sent back to the academy?" asked Sakura. "If that is how it really worked then would there be three man squads?" asked Naruto rhetorically. Sakura's and Sasuke's widened in realization. "Remember look underneath the underneath" Naruto finished as Sasuke and Sakura stood next to Naruto. "Is this reply how you all are going to do things?" Kakashi asked in a threatening voice. "Yes" Naruto said as the other two nodded with determination burning in their eyes.

Kakashi suddenly eye smiled "You pass" he said in a happy tone. Making Naruto smirk and the other two looked shocked. "What?" Sakura asked. "Teamwork is the answer. The bells were irrelevant, the true meaning was for you all to put aside your differences and work together. In other words looking underneath the underneath." Which made them all look at him as he got serious.

"Those who break the rules are scum but those who abandon their friends are worse then scum" Kakashi said

* * *

 **End chapter**


	5. First C-rank Mission

**Okay I am going to stop putting jutsus in bold letters because it is unnecessary and discourages me from making more fight scenes**

 **I would like some pointers on how I can make the fight scenes better**

 **I don't own Naruto just my OCs**

* * *

 **A few days later**

After the three of them passed their real genin exam they started taking D-rank missions. It seemed pointless because of how lazy everyone who sent the missions were that or it was a long exhausting boring job. What his team didn't notice was that Naruto had been sending shadow clones on most of the missions. Sneaky clever bastard.

Right now Naruto and the team were chasing a shadowed figure that was moving at a fast pace. They all surrounded the figure from the trees. "Cyclops this is Cyclops. I am in position. Repeat I am in position. And Naruto are the nicknames really necessary?" Kakashi finished in a slightly annoyed tone. "The codename is Blonde Fox and yes they are Cyclops" Naruto stated with a firm but amused voice. "How about you Petal Flower and Bending Emo? Are you in position?" Sakura answered "Yes we are. While my codename I actually like it I don't think Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun agree" she said a little nervously. She didn't yell at Naruto like in the academy after he made it clear he wouldn't deal with it now. She still tried to defend Sasuke when Naruto's and his fights started. She may take training and her health more seriously now but she was still Sasuke's fan girl asking him out on dates after team training still getting turned down every time.

Kakashi decided to interrupt "We can talk about this later. Attack on my mark." The three genin prepared themselves. "Ready" they were sweating _"This is our most dangerous D-rank mission ever"_ they thought. "Now!" he said as himself and his team threw themselves at the target.

When Naruto picked it up it was... a cat. "Mission capture Tora successful. Great work guys" Kakashi said a bit to quickly. Tora then jumped on Naruto's face and scratched him mercilessly as he screamed in pain. He then threw Tora in a random direction and bolted. Unfortunately, Tora landed on Kakashi's face and scratched then wouldn't let go. Kakashi panicked and rammed himself into a tree to get Tora off then ran in Naruto's direction. When he was beside Naruto he said "I've been doing this for six years and I still haven't gotten used to that damn cat!" as they both ran.

Tora then turned and looked fiercely at Sakura and Sasuke. When Tora leaped at them Sasuke freaked out and instinct fully sidekicked him into a tree. They both sighed in relief but quickly tensed when Tora got back up slowly then looked at them with the look of a demon making Sasuke utter one word "shit" before Tora attached.

 **Later at Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi just stared at team 7 with a blank look on his face. All the genin teams were in the room with expressions of pity and worry. While the people on both sides of him had widened eyes and looks of pity on their faces. "Team 7 reporting Capture Tora Failed" said a slumped over badly scratched up Kakashi with his students looking worse. Naruto in the fetal position muttering 'demon cat' over and over with a glazed look in his eyes while Sakura was nealing next to him rubbing his back. Sasuke had a traumatised look on his face.

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed while the client (the fire dynamos wife) started crying over her 'poor Tora' "Very well Kakashi I will get another team on i-" before he could finish the office door slipped open. In walked Arashi holding a purring Tora while stroking the cat's fur. The sight alone made everyone break composure and jaw dropped at the sight. "I don't know why you call this cat a demon seems fine to me" Arashi stated with a quirked eyebrow. (By the way Naruto told Sasuke and Sakura about him earlier. I will try to make flashbacks to moments like this in later chapters)

Hiruzen then noticed the cut on the Waterfall headband meaning he was a missing ninja. At this all experienced ninja in the room narrowed their eyes and prepared for a fight. One of the Chuunin attempted to sneak up behind him. Arashi expected this and appeared behind the ninja faster then anyone apart from some Chuunin to the Hokage could see with a kunai pressed against the mans neck while holding Tora in the other. "Trying to sneak up on me eh? That's not very nice. After all I even helped out with the Mizuki incident and brought the fire dynamos wife's cat back unharmed as a peace offering showing I have pure intentions." Arashi said causing most of the rooms occupants eyes to widen in surprise.

"What do you want?" Asked the Hokage.

"I want to join Konoha" he replied simply shocking all in the room.

"I can offer a lot to the village and have done some favors for you already, so why not?" Arashi continued.

Hiruzen could not deny that he was skilled depending on all his accomplishments. He also brought Tora back unharmed and probably had the Fire Dynamos wife's favor and if so he couldn't say anything against it. But he could take precautions. "Very well you can join. However you are to be placed under ANBU surveillance until further notice." Arashi seemed to accept these terms he understood he was a missing ninja from another village after all. "Okay, but I want another person to join with me her name is Fu." Arashi said. Hiruzen raised an eyebrow "She goes where I go" Arashi stated simply. Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed in reluctance "Very well. What are her skills?" He asked. If they are missing ninja he needs to know their level.

"She has a water affinity and is genin level. She is high genin level in Taijutsu, low chuunin in Ninjutsu, currently non existent with Genjutsu, possesses unnatural strength, and knows four water jutsus and one earth style jusu." No need to mention she is a jinchuriki and make life hard for her again. Besides what they don't know won't hurt them. "As of now you and this Fu are genin of Konoha. Since we have no available Jounin senseis what team do you want to join?" Hiruzen said actually studying to see if he knew anyone here if he managed to get in. Arashi picked up on this and pretended to look around and 'just happened' to pick Naruto's team.

"Anyway I was going to nominate my team for a C-ranked mission they have improved a lot and I believe they are ready." Kakashi finished. The third Hokage nodded "If you say so here you are to protect a bridge builder while he finishes a bridge at the Wave village." Hiruzen said and motioned for the client to enter.

In the doorway stood a drunken old man holding a sake bottle. "I ask for ninja but all I see is a room full of brats and few actual adults." He said taking a swig of sake. All the genin glared at the man clearly offended except for Naruto, Arashi, and Hinata. Naruto then spoke up before anyone could say anything. "Well if you are going to have an attitude like that I doubt any team will take your mission. And I don't think you want that" he said in a sickeningly sweet voice that made a purple haired kunoichi in the room grin sadistically.

Tazuna froze and paled at his words. Would they really turn him away? "I'm sorry! I'll show more manners I promise!" He said quickly on his knees in front of Naruto with his hands clasped together practically begging them to take his mission. "Lucky for you I am a pretty forgiving person. Plus me and my team were looking for a D-rank mission anyway" Naruto said much to Tazuna's relief. "But whatever we say goes. Got it?" He added. Tazuna nodded repeatedly. "Okay team pack everything you need for a three week time period we will be gone a while. We meet up at the village gates in ten minutes" everyone on team 7 nodded. Naruto said goodbye to his friends from the other teams then he and Arashi headed over to his house to get ready.

 **10 minutes later**

When Arashi, Naruto, and Fu showed up they seen Kakashi speaking to Tazuna and Sakura trying to get a date with Sasuke when they get back. Naruto was wearing a black shirt under his trenchcoat instead of the mesh one because of the natural moisture in the air at the Land of Waves. After making sure everyone was ready they then set off.

After walking some ways Arashi, Naruto, and Kakashi noticed a puddle of water on the side of the road. That made them suspicious seeing as how there is not a single cloud in the sky and it hasn't rained in weeks. They knew it was an ambush but settled for not telling everyone else as to find out if this is a random attach or planned one where the enemy has a target in mind.

When they passed the 'puddle' suddenly two men started to raise from it and attacked. Their chains rapped around Kakashi and ripped him apart scaring Sakura, Fu, and briefly Sasuke. "That was way to easy" said the one on the left. "Yeah with the Jounin out of the way these bratts should be easy. Then we can get the old guy and finish our mission" replied the one on the right. Sasuke and Fu leapt into action engaging one of the Demon Brothers each.

Gozu's claw extended and launched with his chain attached, Sasuke quickly dodged to the left then threw a handful of kunai at the chain embedding it into a nearby tree. Sasuke didn't give him a chance to recover and sped towards Gozu and leaned under a swipe from his other claw encased hand and sent his leg up with all his power and speed into the bottom of Gozu's elbow breaking his arm. As Gozu screamed in pain Sasuke jumped behind the low chuunin level ninja and chopped the back of his neck knocking him out.

Fu made Meizu fall back by using her Water Release: Water Bullet Jutsu. She grabbed the chain he attempted to throw at her and with her enhanced strength pulled him towards her then punched him inbetween the eyes causing blood to rush from his nose and mouth and sending him flying back into a tree leaving cracks embedded into the tree.

Naruto winced at this. Back when they spared she punched him in the chest, it hurt like hell almost breaking his ribs. Now he realises she held back her real physical strength.

Then again so was he thanks to the Level Two: Gravity Seal, but it doesn't help the amount of pressure it takes to break his bones it only makes him faster and physically stronger.

Kakashi then appeared at the center of the group with an eye smile. "Good work everyone! You did a great job defending Tazuna as well as handling the enemy" scaring the heck out of Sakura and Tazuna. "Kakashi-sensei? But you died!" Sakura yelled. "*sigh* Look over their Sakura" Sasuke stated with a bored look. Sakura looked at the 'remains' of Kakashi. There was broken wood where the demon brothers had 'killed' Kakashi. "I'm sorry for leaving you all alone but I needed to conform who their target was" Kakashi said while looking at Tazuna making said man sweat under his accusing gaze.

"With the Demon Brothers of the Mist intentionally targeting makes this mission a B-rank at least. You said the most trouble would be bandits in the briefing. Care to elaborate?" The silver haired Jounin asked. Tazuna sighed and explained how Gato had taken over the village and since they don't have a ninja group in their village he had only met resistance from few who were tortured in front of everyone to serve as an example to show what would happen if anyone resisted. He controls all the ports and without the bridge citizens couldn't leave or make money off goods to hire a ninja village for a high ranked mission. But if he can manage to finish the bridge they can get money, help, food, and NATO loses his control of his village.

"..."

There was a long silence.

Everyone was angered by what this 'Gato' was doing. When Kakashi seen the look in all his students eyes he knew they would refuse to stop. "Very well Tazuna. We will help. After all I don't think I could sway them into not going anyway" Kakashi stated. Everyone nodded to each other and pressed on.

 **A couple hours later across the river**

Team 7 was walking in the direction of the Village Hidden in the Wave, when Naruto heard a noise he jumped behind a bush and saw a white winter coat rabbit which didn't add up because of the season when suddenly Arashi, Kakashi, and Naruto all shouted "GET DOWN!" They all ducked just in time for a giant sword cleaved through the air right where their heads would have been had they not moved in time.

The sword imbedded into a tree and a man appeared on it. His face wrapped in bandages, winter camouflage shinobi long sandals and clothed on his wrists all the way to his biceps, blue shinobi pants with thin white stripes, and a Mist headband that is marked out pointing to the left a little on his head.

"Zabuza Momochi. Missing ninja from the Hidden Mist Village." Arashi said in a neutral voice with a calm look replacing his previously alarmed one.

"Yes I am. That their is Kakashi Hatake of the Sharing and copied a thousand jutsus, Sasuke the Last Uchiha, but who are you? You seem... off." Zabuza finished a it suspiciously.

"Arashi Dorago. I have been in the bingo books since I was 11 years old. My nickname is more recognizable then my looks because I killed all my enemies without a single survivor. My title currently up to date is The Sanguine Nightmare." Arashi said shocking everyone there except Naruto and Fu.

Zabuza tightens his grip on his sword in frustration. "The youngest S-rank ninja to be put in the bingo books on that level apart from Itachi Uchiha. Most skills apart from very high Taijutsu and Kenjutsu are unknown. And capable of killing an A-rank ninja without much injury upon return to his village. The list goes on." Zabuza said. "I think I will test those theories. Hiding in Mist Jutsu!" Suddenly a thick mist rolled in blocking everyones vision.

"Kakashi I have a plan. You push him back a little and I will finish with a special jutsu" Arashi suggested.

"Okay I just hope its strong enough or well used" Kakashi replied.

 **(** **The** **fight goes the same as in the anime except when Kakashi is caught in the water prison jutsu)**

"Blood Release: Blood Mist Jutsu!" All of the mist had turned red around them much to everyones surprise. Then Zabuza couldn't see or tell where he was based off of sound either. _"What the hell just happened? He took over my mist and now I can't find anyone!"_ Zabuza then yelled in pain as his legs and arms split slightly as if they had been sliced open by a sword as big as his Losing all feeling in his limbs he simply fell on the ground.

The mist cleared and showed Arashi pointing a normal sized katana with a mixed black and red blade inches away from Zabuza's face while another one is strapped to the side of his pants. "I see your escape plan in the trees just to warn you" Arashi whispered only loud enough for Zabuza to hear.

The Demon of the Mist's eyes widened and right when three senburn nearly pierced his neck were deflected by Arashi's sword. Then he disappeared in a body flicker of bats. And then someone in a mask was launched out of the treeline and landed on the ground next to Zabuza but had chakrawires wrapped around their wrists and legs.

Arashi appeared and told Naruto to help him with the ninja.

Naruto walked up to the masked one and removed the mask and came face to face with a beautiful girl with brown eyes, black hair, and a pale complexion. Naruto's stopped dead and muttered unconsciously "Beautiful" Baku fought down a blush a t his blunt words. "Um I am actually a boy" Haku said in a blunt tone. Naruto then whispered "If your scared of me and the other guys on my team will do things like _that_ to you don't worry we don't operate like that." He finished with a kind smile.

Baku was shocked at how he had called her bluff but relaxed slightly after he told her they would not 'do things' to her.

Arashi walked up to Zabuza and spoke "We aren't going to kill you. We will just keep you tied up until our mission is completed. After that we have no reason to be enemies anymore. This could have turned out worse for you huh?" "Its not like we have a choice. You could've killed us already but you didn't so we can't really complain." Zabuza said as Kakashi threw him over his back and Naruto put Haku's arms over his head around his neck and put his hands on her thighs on his back while they both blushed at the contact.

Haku could feel his toned back and broad shoulders. He was very well built for his age. Naruto was having similar thoughts. Haku under the kimono is clearly an early developer. Naruto briefly thought of how soft they feel against his back, but quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of his head and had a light blush on his face. Mentally berating himself for thinking such perverted thoughts.

Watching this interaction was the rest of team 7. Arashi decided he would tease Naruto later. He then let an evil grin slip on his face while Naruto felt a chill go up his spine. Fu glared at Haku noticing the blush on hers and Naruto's faces. She started to feel angry but didn't know why.

* * *

 **Done sorry if its not that good better and longer fight scenes will be included by the Chuunin Exams**

 **Naruto harem list:**

 **-Fem Haku**

 **-Ayame**

 **-Fu**


	6. Mission End and Chunin Exams

**Sorry about taking so long I had writers block**

 **List for harem currently**

 **-fem Haku-13yrs**

 **-Fu-12yrs**

 **-Ayame-14yrs**

 **-Temari-13yrs**

* * *

After Team 7 arrived at Tazuna's house with the missing ninja restrained they put their belongings in the house and went into the forest withe their prisoners placed up against a tree watching.

"Alright team, today we are going to work on tree climbing." Kakashi's said. Before Sasuke could comment Naruto raised his hand and spoke "What about Fuu, Arashi, and me? We already know the exercise." Kakashi looked at Fu and Arashi who both nodded in confirmation. He sighed.

"Well I guess then Arashi can teach you both something or work on something you haven't gotten the hang of yet." Kakashi responded to which the three nodded and went to the river with Arashi dragging Zabuza behind him and Fuu carrying Haku on her back. Kakashi turned back to Sasuke and Sakura "Well, let's get started."

 **At the river**

Arashi decided to go with something new to Naruto. "Alright Naruto do you know any elemental jitsu?" Naruto just shook his head 'no'. "Well then I want you to push chakra into this." He said pulling out a sheet of paper. "This will tell us your chakra nature. But even if you don't have a certain nature doesn't mean you can't use other elemental jitsu, it will just require more chakra then your chakra nature would." Arashi explained getting a nod from Naruto with Fuu practicing 'Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique' in the background (which she can barely move into the ground).

"Arashi what is your nature?" Naruto asked. "Well, I was born with a Lightning and Water nature thanks to my Kekkei Genkai on my mom's side (doesn't know anything about his dad). However I gained all the other chakra natures after being turned into a vampire, then Blood Release because, you know, vampire." He answered. Naruto then looked at the paper then channels chakra into it. The paper slices in half, then one side burned up, and the other side crumbled up. "Apparently you got three chakra natures. That's pretty rare. Your affinities are Wind, Fire, and Earth. Pretty good variation and a lot of hard work ahead. We'll start with Wind style practices then move onto one Wind and one Fire jutsu."

Naruto just walked over to a rock and placed three leaves on his body and began trying to perfectly cut all of them in half for the next hour, Fuu kept practicing the justu but moved onto her water swords, and Arashi disabled some seal on his neck and walked away from the group saying something about adjusting to his old strength (will be explained later).

When Arashi showed up at the river again he saw Sasuke walk to them with scratches all over his body. "Kakashi said to train with you until dinner." He said simply. Arashi shrugged "Sure, why not start with water walking? Also a tip for that, you have to constantly change the amount of chakra you push into the soles of your feet in order to stand on water." Arashi finished. Sasuke sighed and nodded slightly walking to the river.

"By the way, where is Kakashi and Sakura?" Naruto asked not opening his eyes and keeping focus on his chakra. "Oh. Well, Sakura has smaller reserves then us so she completed the exercise before me and Kakashi is having her do exercises to increase her chakra coils. He said afterwards he would teach her a basic genjutsu **(A/N the one he used on her in the anime during the real genin exams)**." Sasuke explained.

 **1 hour later**

Naruto, Fuu, and (reluctantly) Sasuke were standing in front of Arashi listening to his observations of the three of them. "Fuu, you are physically stronger than both Sasuke and Naruto, have more chakra then Sasuke but not Naruto, better chakra control then both of them, and a better healing factor then most people but again not nearly as good as Naruto's (because of ability variation between jinchuriki). However you are slower than Sasuke in speed and have only mastered two jutsus that are your affinity. **(A/N I just want to say that the amount of chairs someone has doesn't matter if they are a jinchuriki unless they activate a tailed beast form like when Naruto's eyes turn red, grows claws, heals all small injuries instantly, etc or call upon their tenants power. The amount of chakra I just mentioned was their normal chairs coils.)**

"Sasuke and Naruto you both are equal in strength physically, speed, Sasuke is better with chakra control while Naruto has more chakra. Sasuke come over here and we will check your affinities." Arashi finished holding out a piece of paper while Sasuke walked up to him and channels chakra into the paper. Half of it burns up and the other crinkled up. "You have an affinity for Fire and Lightning. No surprise on the Fire, but the Lightning is something. Anyway let's go rest for now I will watch these two while you get some rest." Arashi finished Shushing all of them away in a swarm of bats back to Tazuna's house.

 **Tmeskip 1 week later**

Not a lot happened in the week apart from the same exercises they were all doing before, Fuu finishing her Earth jutsu, Sakura learning a genjutsu, Naruto learning two Wind jutsus, Sasuke finishing the water exercise and learning a new Fire jitsu, and Zabuza's cuts healing (to which everyone kept a closer on him after), the most interesting is Naruto getting to know Baku and Taijutsu sparring with Fuu to which Arashi teased endlessly. Currently, everyone except for Arashi were on the bridge (even Zabuza and Haku who they were keeping an eye on).

When they arrived they all seen the workers unconscious and an army of bandits with a short old man in a tuxedo and glasses in front of them. "Ah so The Demon of the Mist really is useless. I was counting on you to be weakened by the Leaf shinobi then kill you and collect the bounty on your head. But if you want something done right you gotta do it yourself." Gato said in an overconfident and obnoxious tone which infuriated Zabuza and Haku. He never planned on paying them! He was going to backstab them the whole time! The bastard!

"It seems we are no longer enemies Zabuza" Kakashi said while him and Naruto cut Zabuza and Haku's binds setting them free. "I believe you are correct Kakashi." Zabuza said briefly rubbing his hands then took back his sword that Naruto held out to him while Haku was handed back all her senborns.

Gato seemed worried before he laughed evilly. "It doesn't matter what you do! You are outnumbered and I sent some of my men to the old man's house to kill the kid and keep the lady for more... enjoyable activities." Gato shouted with a disgusting grin at the end which made the women of the group furious and disgusted with the males feeling similar emotions. "You bastard" Tazuna shouted in rage.

Naruto had his face mostly shadowed except for one eye with a glare that would stop a charging bull. Then he let a foxy grin make its way on his face. "Well, good thing they aren't alone. Arashi can handle any of your men easily." Naruto said still grinning. The group of ninja all had a look of realization before they all sighed in relief. "Yeah. From what I can tell a couple lowly bandits don't have a prayer against the gaki." Zabuza said chuckling.

Gato just laughed "I sent two of my best men to take care of that family. So I wouldn't be so sure about his survival, much less him killing them." Gato finished which only caused Naruto, Zabuza, and Fuu to burst out laughing. Sasuke to smile but was restraining a laugh. Sakura, Haku, and Kakashi all just gilgled and chuckled.

Gato started to look pissed and right when he was about to yell at them he heard "You mean these guys?" Asked a voice. Everyone turned and seen Arashi dressed in black ANBU pants, black shinobi sandals, a regular grey shirt, and a hooded black cloak with the hood down. In his hands were the heads of the said bandits with terror struck looks on their face with blood still dripping from their necks. Arashi had an emotionless face with no signs of remorse or injury.

Gato looked shocked and terrified "Attack!" He shouted as all the bandits ruched forward. Everything after that was a blood bath. Arashi had been easily landing one lethal strike on every bandit within range, Naruto summoned 40 shadow clones and used kunai to kill as many as possible, Haku was providing cover with her speed and senborn needles, Zabuza cleaved through them all with his sword, Sasuke and Sakura worked together with his serperior Taijutsu and Fire jutsu while Sakura using the Clone jutsu to trick the bandits, Fuu assisting with a water clone sending bugs at them from afar while the real Fuu used water swords and her super strength up close, and Kakashi cutting through them with his famous Raikiri.

In the span of a few minutes, all the bandits were dead and Gato impaled through the chest by Zabuza's sword after he revealed the location of his money to Naruto and the combination to the safe. Tazuna looked pale after witnising the death of so many and Sakura had began to through up a while after the adrenaline wore off. Even if they are trash.

 **Timeskip 1 week later**

Team 7 was standing in the Hokage's office giving him the mission report with Zabuza and Haku standing next to them. With the bridge finished they all needed to go back to the village.

Naruto had surprised everyone by asking Zabuza and Haku to come back to the Hidden Leaf Village with them. He said that they have no bounty in the Hidden Leaf, they wouldn't need to always be on the run, and they could work together as ally shinobi.

Zabuza eventually caved and agreed to go with them as long as no one mentioned Baku's bloodline, less she be taken by corrupt council members and used as a breeding machine. The very thought made many of them angry and disgusted. Naruto and the others instantly agreed to his terms.

After a talk with the Hokage, Zabuza was appointed Jonin rank and Haku Genin. Because of the imbalance of students Haku, Fuu, and Arashi were appointed as Team 13 under Zabuza while Team 7 remained.

They all then left to training ground 3 and started training.

Haku was working on Taijutsu, which is currently her weak point. Sasuke worked with Kakashi on his Sharingan, which he unlocked in the battle with the bandit army (one tomoe). Sakura was working on her physical strength against a dummy and with a kunai as an up close weapon. Fuu was practicing water jutsu with no water sources around. Naruto was working on a scroll to building a sword in one of the scrolls he unlocked before the wave mission (to which he begged Zabuza to teach him). Arashi is reading some scrolls and books on "Advanced Seals", "Average Genjutsu", and " How to Make Your Own Genjutsu". Stuff along the lines of Genjutsu and Seals. Said something about slacking on those recently. Zabuza is eating some sushi on a rock with his mask on. Seriously how do him and Kakashi do it? Is it a Ninjutsu or Genjutsu?!

"Hey Naruto?" Arashi questioned. Naruto halted his weapon preparation and looked at him. "Yeah?" "You seemed to have unlocked some of the scrolls I gave you. How many have you unlocked so far?" Naruto gained a thoughtful expression. "I unlocked the one for Gravity Seals a while back, most recently this weapon blue print, Wind Style jutsu scrolls, already the Reseingan that you took from the forbidden scroll just to name a few." Naruto finished

Arashi nodded. "So have you decided on a weapon?" Naruto nodded "Yep! I went with a short sword see." He said showing his now finished short sword. "It took some supplies from all around the village but worth it."

The short sword was 2ft and 9inches. It had crimson chakra metal blade, it had a silver fox head design with the blade coming from the mouth, the guard looked like a crossed over shuriken (Obito's Mongekyo Sharingan), and had orange cloth wrapped around the handle (gotta give Naruto some orange right?).

Arashi whistled "Nice. I just picked whatever worked for me. You can ask Zabuza to teach you how to handle that thing. I would teach you if I didn't have things I... need to get done." He finished vaguely and Naruto nodded.

"Well, we should head home. Its been an eventful few weeks." Arashi said and they nodded and split up heading in different directions to their homes for some well deserved rest.

 **Timeskip 1 week later Training Ground 7**

 **Naruto P.O.V.**

"All right! That should be enough for today." I said to myself as I sheathed my sword on my back.

It has been pretty uneventful the past week. I mostly practice Wind Style and get the hang of my new weapon. I'm covered in sweat and my clothes weren't spared because of it. My outfit consisted of an orange sleeveless workout shirt, a orange Uzamaki swirl necklace, baggy grey sweat pants, and black ninja sandals with my sword and sheath on my back.

I sighed "Guess I should go home and change."

On my way home I received the normal glares or complete disinterest from the villagers. I ignore them, they can't hurt me like when I was younger and they know it.

I stop right next to a turn in the path and shake the painful memories from all those years ago away. Suddenly I hear a yell "LET ME GO!"

I quickly recognize that as Konohamaru's voice and turn down the path and see some guy not even a year older than me with brown hair and has purple paint on his face dressed up like a black cat (sand headband sewed to above the forehead) and wearing black ninja sandals with something wrapped in bandages on his back. Possibly a weapon of some sort. He was holding a struggling Konohamaru by his scarf looking pissed off. Moegi and Udon were in front of him begging him to let him go and Sakura standing there ready to attack if necessary but shaking ever so slightly.

 **3rd person P.O.V.**

Next to him was a girl a little older than me with blonde hair in four spiky ponytails wearing some sort of white battle robe held closed by a red sash fishnet armor can be seen around her neck (along with a Sand headband), on her left thigh, and right calf wearing the same sandals as the guy but she had a giant fan on her back. _"She's most likely a Wind user."_ I thought. They are common in the Hidden Sand and fans are a common weapon of such but not as large as hers. She must be physically stronger than she looks.

"So, does this hurt punk?" He said twisting the scarf to cutoff more air surculation.

"Put him down Kankuro. Or you know you will pay for it later." The blonde girl said looking around as if waiting for something.

Thee boy now identified as Kankuro glanced at Sakura noticing the Leaf headband and smiled."We have a few minutes before _he_ gets here. Lets mess with thesepunks, huh?" Konohamaru then started kicking his chest struggling to get free. "PUT ME DOWN YOU JERK!"

Kankuro didn't even flinch at his kicks and looked like he was going to say something else whenhe briefly seen a blur before Konohamaru suddenly vanished from his grip.

Everyone looked shocked when he reappeared in front of Sakura with some blonde kid in a sweat suit standing in front of the boy with an emotionless look on his face. His emotionless icy blue eyes bore straight through Kankuro making him sweat. Sakura looked relieved at the sight of him "Naruto!"

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

After realizing that 'Kankuro' was gonna do to Kono (short for Konohamaru) I rushed as fast as I could and got him out of this clown's grip.

I noticed that they are from another village so it's best to avoid attacking so there isn't a problem between our villages, at least until the Chuunin Exams. Besides this way _I_ have the leg up on them.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted happily. Looks like she is happy I showed up, so she has faith in my skills, that's good.

"You know it isn't really a good first impression of the Hidden Sand's ninja to ruff up the Hokage's grandson." I said crossing my arms smirking

Kankuro's eyes widened in shock and sudden fear. The girl seemed to have the same expression. I chuckled "Don't worry. I won't report ya', that would most likely get you kicked out of the exams. I want the chance to face as many ninja in the exams as possible." I finished.

They seemed surprised and relaxed a little. The girls eyes roamed over me slowly with a bit of pink dusting her cheeks. Is she sick or something?

"You two should be more careful, you almost got us kicked out of the exams." A harsh voice said emotionlessly. I turned myself to the voice and was a red haired boy same age as me with a gourd on his back. The girl and Kankuro seemed to shake at the sight of what I guessed to be their teammate. This put me on edge.

"G-Gaara I'm s-s-sorry I-I-" "Shut up or I will kill you." Gaara said harshly shutting Kankuro up. He disappeared in a Sand Shuushin and reappeared in front of his teammates. "I apologize for anything my brother did to the child." He said bowing slightly.

"It's fine. I'm sure we will meet again in the exams." I said while Gaara nodded and they began to walk away. "Hey, wait." I said after realizing something. They stopped and looked at me. I pointed at the girl "I got your teammates names but not yours."

She looked shocked and confused before responding "Temari. My name is Temari." I smiled "That name suits a pretty girl like you." I answered. I really do mean it she quite pretty. Her face turned red, she turned around and muttered a 'thanks' before walking off quickly. Her brother Gaara raised a brow and Kankuro gaped before continuing on. I tilted my head slightly to the side _"Did I say something wrong?"_ I thought before turning and walking the other direction ignoring the shocked and gaping faces of Sakura and the Konohamaru Corps.

 **Hokage Tower**

 **3rd person**

Hiruzen Surotobi had all the Jounin in front of his desk with a crystal ball on the table. He is getting recommendations for the Chuunin Exams. "So Kakashi, you begin." Hiruzen said.

Kakashi stepped foward. "I lead squad 7. Sasuke Uchia, Naruto Uzamaki, and Sakura Haruno. I, Kakashi Hatake, recommend all three for the Chuunin Exams." This announcement shocked many in the room. Kakashi has never even _passed_ a squad, much less let one in the Exams.

(The rest of the normal Leaf Genin are mentioned like in the anime)

Zabuza stepped foward. "I lead squad 13. Fu Dorago, Haku Momochi, and Arashi Dorago. I, Zabuza Momochi, recommend all three for the Chuunin Exams." A few people were nervous around Zabuza since he joined the village, even after everyone was informed on the matter (but the other Genin squads don't know he is leading a team.

The Hokage nodded at all of the selections. "Very well, I hope you all are sure about this. We are also trying to keep up appearances since the other Kages are coming to see these exams and judge them _if_ they make it to the finals." Hiruzen said earning understanding looks from the Jounin teachers and all of them nodded. "Good. Now go and ask for their participation for the exams, this will be their biggest challenge yet." He spoke with the Jounin all vanishing from sight.

He looked into the ball noticing all the Kage have nearly arrived along with several others from across the land to watch the exams take place.

 **Training Ground 7**

Naruto, Arashi, Sakura, Fu, Sasuke, and Haku were all ordered to come the training grounds for something.

Naruto is working on the next step of his chakra training regiment, focusing on keeping five leaves stuck to his body and splitting all five perfectly down the middle at the same time (he also changed into some black cargo pants, orange Uzamaki swirl necklace, his headband resting on his forehead, a dark red T-shirt, black shinobi sandals, and his sword strapped to his back). Sasuke is checking his ninja tools and making sure his kunai are sharp enough (he is wearing the same clothes from the orientation). Arashi is sitting on a tree branch reading some manta he got from the store (he has his headband on his forehead, he is still wearing his black cloak but with he hood down, black shinobi sandals, black ANBU pants, a grey V-neck T-shirt over a dark blue long sleeved shirt which hides two hidden blades on each wrist.)

The girls were each doing something different. Sakura is forming chakra in her hand then slamming it into trees and boulders (same thing she always wears). Fu is reading a deeply plotted book she is into (wearing the same clothes from shipudden but smaller). Haku is forming ice in different spots randomly working on how much she can form without a water source nearby (wearing a violet flower design battle kimono, has headband around her neck, and the same sandals she wore on the bridge).

Suddenly Zabuza and Kakashi appeared in a Shushin. "Yo!" Kakashi said eye smiling. Zabuza quickly interrupted. "Alright to save time and I have shit to do, we'll cut to the chase. We elected all of you for the Chuunin Exams, sign these papers if want to do it leave it alone if you pussy out." He said quickly tossing them the paperwork for administration for the exams.

"Short and with vulgar language, huh?" Arashi deadpanned.

"Yep, got a new a Ich- I mean very well plotted story book that just came out." He corrected himself less he dares to upset the females in front of him.

Naruto, Arashi, and Sasuke raised a brow and exchanged a look sharing the same thought. _"Both our teachers are perverts."_ As said teachers disappeared to lord knows where.

"Well, you guys know my answer, but how about the rest of you?" Naruto asked.

"As if I would pass this up." Sasuke replied crossing his arms and smirking.

"Count me in. I want to see how much better we all have gotten." Arashi said smiling.

"Bring it on!" Fu cheered.

"If we have to fight I think I would have to hide my Keka Genkai. However this could be a good challenge." Haku replied calmly.

"Well if everyone else is doing it guess I have to help you. Besides we all know I can't leave Sasuke and Naruto alone for to long." Sakura joked with a grin.

"Well looks like we all agree. Good. We have five days until the first part of the exams. I think we should prepare ourselves for anything. Keep an open mind and don't slack off." Arashi finished earning a nod from the group.

 **Timeskip 5 Days Later**

The time has come for the Chuunin Exams to finally begin. Team 7 and 13 both walk to the designated spot for the first part of the exams which was the... Leaf Academy? Naruto already had goosebumps.

As they walked in the building they saw a green spandex jumpsuit clad kid about a year older than them get punched to the ground by a guard in front of a door with the designated number 301.

Their group however noticed this was only the second floor. Seriously only an idiot would believe this, they didn't even put a genjutsu on the other door numbers on this floor!

Right when they were going to walk upstairs a brown haired girl with styled hair had approached the door, one was about to slap her. However Naruto's better nature kicked in, he disappeared in a burst of speed and reappeared catching his hand before it touched her surprising everyone in the room.

Naruto only just now noticed what he did instinctively. "You know its not nice to unnecessarily hit women, unless they are trying to kill you, right?" He said smiling tightening his grip, to which people could hear cracking making many wince.

Naruto then released him and allowed him to nurse his hand. He then turned to the bun styled hair girl. "Sorry to step in like that. No doubt you can handle yourself (otherwise you wouldn't have been picked for these exams) just instincts." Naruto said to the girl who was shocked that was just instinct. "Um, out of curiosity, what's your name?"

"O-oh, my name is Tenten. I appreciate it though." She replied scratching her cheek.

"Hey! Naruto come on already!" Fu yelled from the stairway looking annoyed, while Arashi had an amused expression that Naruto could hardly see because of the cloak.

"Well, I got to go see you later." Naruto said walking back to his group up the stairs.

Tenten stared after him when her teammates walked up behind her. "It seems he is not to be underestimated. He moved almost as fast as Lee on reflex timing and speed to back it up." A white eyed boy said staring in the direction Naruto's group went.

Lee nodded and smiled "You are right Neiji, his flames of youth been bright!" He said with a clinched fist in front of him and fire in his eyes. Meiji and Tenten just sighed at his antics and started towards the real examination room.

* * *

 **Hope you liked the update**

 **End Chapter**


	7. Written Test and Forest of Death

**Sorry it took so long to make. There were some problems with my computer that needed to be fixed.**

 **Also, I decided to stop the "POV" thing it is not doing me any favors and is kind of annoying to write.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

 **Konoha Academy (Exam Room)**

When Naruto's group walked in the doors they noticed the large amount of genin in the room. Naruto shared a look with his friends then began to walking in opposite directions to not raise suspicion, that was until...

"Sasuke! Where have you been?!" Shouted Ino and clomped him around the neck from behind. "Boy, you have no idea how much I was hoping you would show up here! I missed those broody good looks of yours."

Sasuke looked very annoyed with this situation being desperate enough to look at his teammates for help. Unfortunately, the rest of the group ignored it.

Well, until Sakura got an annoyed look on her face and shouted "Hey you porker back off! He's mine!"

Ino released Sasuke, who immediately went to his blonde teammate's side to avoid the oncoming shouting match, and responded. "Ms. Forehead, they let you in here?" she asked mockingly. "Still have those frown lines on your billboard brow I see."

"Leave my forehead out of this!" Sakura shouted back in anger. Ino just pulled down on her eye lid and stuck her tongue out just to mock her, to which Sakura growled.

"Oh, it's you guys." Shikamaru said in a bored voice as him and Chouji (who was munching on a bag of chips) walked over to them. "Jeez, I guess everyone is in the exam then."

"Hey looks like the gang is all here!" shouted Kiba as him and his team walked over to the group.

"Hi Naruto-kun." Hinata said quietly trying to look Naruto in the eyes. He smiled at her and gave her a small wave. She blushed lightly and looked a little underneath his eyes.

Hinata's self confidence has greatly improved since her and Naruto became friends. Especially with him getting her to do her best. She still blushes when he compliments her and such but stopped fainting out of nowhere and is actually able to haave a conversation with him. She has trained much harder but still loses fights against her sister so not to hurt her, much to her fathers disappointment.

"Hope you all trained hard because only the ones strong enough will make the cut." Kiba said looking at Sasuke.

"Hey you guys!" said a silver haired boy that seemed between his early twenties but no older than 22, a leaf headband and casual looking gear walked over to them. "You might want to try keeping it down a little. I mean no offense, but you're the Rookie 9 right? Fresh out of the academy. I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourselves. Just cool it. This isn't a class field trip."

"Well who asked you?! Who are you anyway?" Ino asked

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi. Also just look around you." He finished motioning to the other genin all looking their way. "You made quite the impression."

Arashi (who currently had his hood up) internally sighed. _"So much for subtlety."_ He was glad that he had him and Fuu hide their appearance, otherwise some ninja from the Waterfall could recognize them.

 **(A/N Fuu had borrowed a hooded gray cloak and mask from Arashi right before they entered so she wouldn't be recognized and reported back to The Hidden Waterfall's council)**

"Well, Kabuto, what do you want?" Naruto asked eyeing him suspiciously. He had never seen nor heard of this ninja before. Kabuto smiled.

"I thought some you would be interested in the fact that this is the biggest gathering of genin participating in the Chunin Exams. Even the other Kage will be coming to see how well their genin do to represent their village." He said while reaching in his pocket for something. "Also, I thought I could provide information on anyone in the exams with my Info Cards." Kabuto finished smiling.

While they were surprised at this Kiba stepped forward. "Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzamaki, and Neiji Hyuuga." Kiba turned and met their questioning gazes. "What? I heard he was Rookie of the Year a year before Sasuke." He received nods from most of them and a flinch from Hinata at the mention of her cousin. Kabuto activated the card starting with Neiji.

"Neiji Hyuuga. A branch member of the Hyuuga Clan, quickly rose through the academy ranks earning the title 'Rookie of the Year.' He has basic Hyuuga Ninjutsu, no genjustsu, and is a prodigy in taijutsu. Further adding to that fact, he trains under Might Guy the taijutsu master of The Hidden Leaf. Now onto the next one..." Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded.

Right when Kabuto was about to speak, when his cards burst into flames. "He gaped, as did many of the other genin. "What the hell just happened?!"

No one noticed Naruto giving Sasuke a thumbs up. No point in revealing their tricks to early.

 **In the crowd (The Sand Siblings)**

"What do you think Gaara? Should we be worried about any of them?" Temari asked her younger brother while Kankoro stayed silent.

For a few seconds the red haired jinchuuriki didn't respond. "It doesn't matter. They will all die by my sand. But remain on guard and leave Naruto for me to kill. That Uzamaki has yet to show us more. Mother will be happy with his blood." Gaara finished, his siblings just stood there silently hoping for no killing sprees.

 **Team Guy**

"I guess most of the new rookies are idiotic this year. Shouldn't be too hard." said Neiji as his team watched The Rookie 9 become the center of attention.

"Don't say that Neiji. Remember just a while ago when the blonde one moved nearly as fast as Lee? Guy did say not to underestimate people during these exams." Tenten told her teammate.

"Yes. And let us not forget about the Uchiha prodigy. He was rookie of the year." Lee spoke up trying to get his teammate prepared for some good competition.

Neiji closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "That would mean only two decent ninja came out of the academy this year." He said looking at the Rookie 9. "The others look like a waist of time." He said silently glaring especially at Hinata, an action both his teammates picked up on but said nothing.

 **Sound Teams**

"Hidden Leaf fuck faces." said red long haired girl with a flute on her sash that was tied around her waist. She was sporting a black shirt underneath a tan tunic, with black skin tight shorts underneath, black shinobi sandals, and a black covering on her head. "These idiots act like they want to draw attention to their dumb asses."

A girl with black hair with winter camouflage scarf, pants, and a ANBU styled tank top on sighed. "Tayuya calm down and stop cussing all the time, it's beginning to annoy me." She said rubbing her temples.

Another red haired girl with glasses just looked at the Rookie 9 with a large amount of confusion. "Kin, Tayuya there something off about of the Leaf ninja's chakra." This got Tayuya and Kin's attention since the only chakra Karin was off put by was Orochimaru, curse seal marks, and bloodlines.

"What do you mean?" asked Kin as Karin stared intently at the group.

"Well, the blonde and the girl in the hood have similar chakra that I ama lttle unfamiliar with. I am a little afraid of the cloaked guy. He has a signature that is completely different from anything I have ever seen. Most of the other kids from Konoha have bloodlines. I don't think this will be as easy a mission as we previously thought." Karin muttered turning back to her group.

"Do they even remember we are here to?" Asked Kimimaro emotionlessy to Jirobo, Kidomaru, Zaku, and Dosu.

"Well, they are girls. What can you do?" Zaku said with his arms on his head closing his eyes not caring what he said. The girls stopped and looked at him dangerously, Tayuya especially.

"I'm sorry, can you please repeat that? I don't think we heard you right." Kin said in a sweet voice that did not fit the killer intent she gave off. Karin was just glaring at him, while Tayuya's eye was twitching

Dosu walked to Zaku's side "For the love of Kami, take it back. We don't need to start something to." He whispered. Zaku scoffed.

"I don't know why they are upset. We got this no problem. Guess they should just leave it to the men to get this mission done."

"Dude, seriously. Shut. Up."

"What? For all we know they could just be on edge because its their 'time of the month.'"

Most of his teammates (except for Kimimaro) face palmed and proceeded to back away. Zaku was never one to back down from what he says.

Zaku's face paled considerably when he seen the murderous looks on their faces that could make Madara piss himself and run away screaming. Immediately regretting his loose mouth, tried to say something to save his hide they immediately jumped him.

Onlookers just tried to ignore the screams of pain and not get involved by distancing themselves from the scene. The men of the crowd winced at a few blows to a... sensitive spot.

 **Back with the Rookie 9**

Naruto just shook his head at the sight of the battered and bruised sound ninja. He overheard with his enhanced hearing and knew that guy clearly did not know how to speak of women. Naruto may not know much about women in general, but he knew enough to show common respect and definitely NOT to say that. He was curious about that _mission_ part, though. Something is going on.

Suddenly a man with a huge scars on his face appeared and told everyone to take their seats.

Once everyone was seated Ibiki told everyone to take a seat according to the number they got after turning in their application.

Naruto ended up on the third row from the front with Hinata on his right. Sakura ended up on her own around a bunch of other genin with Ino right behind her. Shikamaru and Choji weren't far away, that made things easier for her. Sasuke ended up with Arashi on his left. The other teams seemed scattered.

Ibiki then explained how if you are caught cheating three times you fail. "If one person on your team fails then that entire team fails." Ibiki said getting many shocked faces among the crowd, which made him almost smirk. "You have one hour to complete the test. The tenth question will be revealed then. Now BEGIN!" He shouted.

Naruto looked around and could tell already people were cheating. He knows that the whole point is to cheat and not get caught. Naruto noticed a few different ways people could do it. Gaara used his sand eye, Kankaro disguised his puppet as an exam procter, Neiji and Hinata used the Byakugan, Akamaru sat on Kiba's head and told him the answers from people around him, Tenten used her strings attached to mirrors to get herself and Lee the answers, Shino used his bugs like how Kiba used Akamaru, Sakura was just that smart, Ino stole her answers with the Mind Transfer Jutsu and then used it on Choji and Shikamaru, and the sound teams used sound waves to know how others were writing.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. How would he do it? He doesn't have his Sharingan yet so he can't copy other peoples hand movements. He the noticed a brief blur, Sasuke looked at his test in shock because all the answers were there. He looked at Arashi who just smirked and looked away.

Naruto had a few ways to do it himself, but his old prankster side came back and a devious smile formed on his face. "Hey Hinata." He whispered. She looked at him curiously. "Can you wake me up five minutes before the test ends please?" He asked nicely. Hinata looked confused but nodded, he returned it and put his head down to rest.

Ibiki noticed this and looked a little annoyed.

 **55 minutes later**

Hinata looked at the clock and noticed it was time to wake Naruto up. She had finished cheating a while ago, so she spent most of that time admiring how cute Naruto looked when he slept. His red-tipped blonde hair seemed spread out and looked very exotic she couldn't help but admire his unique (somehow) natural hair color, his muscular chest and six pack rose with each even breath he took and strained against his shirt leaving little to the imagination (she had to restrain herself from testing its texture), his handsome face normally sporting his classic foxy smirk now looked quite cute and so peaceful.

A big blush made its way across her face as she let these thoughts run through her head, she shook her head to clear her thoughts and, reluctantly, shook his shoulder. "Naruto-kun, wake up. 5 minutes until the test is done." Hinata said gently.

Naruto's eyes flickered open while he groaned a little. He stretched briefly then turned to Hinata. "Thanks for the wake up call. One second." He said holding up one finger and scanned the room briefly. He then stood up walked over to a chunin in disguise, took his paper, then bagan walking to his seat.

"Hey! You can't just-!" The guy said before Naruto interrupted by driving the back of his fist into his face knocking him out in his seat. Which caused everyone to look at him in shock.

Naruto proceeded to copy the answers on his test, then returned the paper, and sat down. He looked around at everyone's gaping faces and Ibiki's enraged one.

"What? You said if we were caught cheating _three_ times we would fail. Your rules not mine." He shrugged and leaned back in his chair with a bored look on his face. However, anyone could see the flicker of amusement in his eyes at Ibiki's and everyone elses faces.

Ibiki slapped his forehead in frustration. "Okay, anyone else doing that is kicked out immediately!"Everyone could hear Arashi laugh in the background along with a few chuckles and Tayuya outright laughing her lungs out hitting the table.

A few minutes later Ibiki explained the rules for the tenth question. Many teams were failed already and more joined them after quitting under the pressure.

 **(A/N Sorry for not explaining the rules of the test but I am sure all of you jnow it and I have ideas for The Forest of Death so I will be mostly skipping over rules we already know)**

Naruto and the others kept cool and collected and didn't say anything. After a while of no one else raising their hands Ibiki spoke up. "To everybody in this room... you all pass!"

 ***CRASH***

Their shock at that didn't last as the window shattered and out came a teenage young women with purple hair in a Nara style ponytail, an opened tan overcoat, fitted mesh bodysuit, light brown pupil-less eyes, a dark orange mini-skirt with a dark blue belt, and pale grey shin guards. She looked to be 16 and is quite beautiful. Behind her was a banner that said "Here comes the Second Test's Proctor: The Sexy Anko Mitarashi!" and she had dango in her left hand and was currently chewing on one of her dumplings.

"Alright boys and girls no time for chit chat! It's time for the second part of the exam presented by yours truly, Anko Mitarashi!" She shouted out loud after swallowing her dumpling.

The entire room was silent out of shock, surprise, and confusion. Ibiki poked his head out from behind the banner. "You're early... again." He deadpanned which made Anko look sheepish and blush in slight embarrassment. She was about to say something until she saw Naruto and got fire in her eyes with an annoyed expression on her face.

"YOU!" She shouted.

Naruto looked around and had a look of feigned ignorance. "Who, me?"

Anko disappeared then reappeared on the desk Naruto was sitting at. She proceeded to grab him by the collar and pull him up to her level. "You're the little shit that stole my dango three days ago!" She announced loudly.

Everyone sweatdropped at this. _"She's this upset over dango? Is she nuts?"_ Was the majority of the test rooms occupants thoughts.

Naruto could swear out of the corner of his eye he saw Arashi and Sasuke raise a brow at her loud announcement, the former trying not to smirk. He turned his gaze back to the purple haired beauty. "Oh, are you still mad about that or the fact a genin took something from you, a jonin, and got away." He said smirking at the last jab to her pride.

Anko's eye twitched at that last part. This bastard thinks he can get away with that? _"I'll show him not to mess with me and my precious dango!"_ Though, Anko had to admit, he had some balls to steal from her and tease her about it. To bad it won't last long.

When she was about to respond to that Ibiki spoke up. "Ahem, Anko put him down. You still need to explain the second test." He finished pinching the bridge of his nose. _"This kid stole from Anko, slept through most of the first test, and then turned my own rule in my face. He's interesting. Can't tell between brave and gifted or stupid and insane. None the less, interesting."_ Ibiki thought looking at the boy still being held up by his torture assistant.

The Snake Mistress looked at Ibiki then at Naruto. She dropped him and let out a huff and walked to the front of the classroom. "Still so many teams left. Are you losing your touch Ibiki?" Anko asked raising eyebrow and crossed her arms underneath her generous chest.

"Or maybe this yars selection has more potential." He responded a little ifed at her comment.

She waved him off. "Whatever. When I'm done with them, the amount of teams will be cut in half!" She said that last part with a sadistic grin. "Alright everyone! Meet me at traing ground 44, also known as The Forest of Death, within the hour or you are disqualified! I don't like slowpokes." Anko finished and jumped out the window.

Naruto met up with his teammates and friends on the walk over. "What do think the next test is?" Asked Fu while adjusting her red wrapped cylindrical object on her back.

"Most likely a survival test. We are going into the most dangerous forest in Konoha." Naruto spoke up. Everyone nodded their heads at this. It does make the most sense.

"We need a plan. How about we meet some where? We could help each other with whatever it is they tell us to do. Like wiping out other teams, retrieving something, etc." Arashi pointed out. "But if not we will just have to go with it."

"In any case this should test our skills fairly well." Sasuke said looking ahead.

"We should probably pick up the pace so we don't get disqualified." Haku spoke with little urgency in her voice. Everyone agreed and headed for The Forest of Death.

 **Training Ground 44/The Forest of Death**

After Naruto and the others showed up just in time for the explanation to start.

"Alright, brats lets get to it. The rules are pretty simple. You sign these forms saying we are not responsible for the deaths of any genin in here." Anko spoke holding out said forms and looking a little _too_ delighted with the scared faces of some of the genin. "After you sign the forms you get either a Heaven Scroll or an Earth Scroll and whatever scroll you get you have to get from an enemy team, while you are aloud to steal scrolls from ninja in the same village as your own its not recommended. Also, you have to obtain both scrolls and get to the tower in no more than five days otherwise you are disqualified even if you have both scrolls." She continued until Chouji raised his hand.

"What about food? What will we eat in there?" He asked before scarfing down some more chips.

Anko grinned. "There are berries and animals in there. You want food you have to hunt and forage for it." Her grin growing at the look of pure horror on his face. She decided to add. "But be careful. Some of those plants and animals are either poisonous, guarded by other territorial animals, or try to eat you as well." She finished gleefully.

Most people gained similar looks of horror especially when they heard a roar from inside the forest. Naruto on the other hand walked up to the huge fence Anko stood on seperating them from the forest.

He held out a dead bird at the fence and a brown furred wolf came out of the brush, but it was three times taller than an average wolf almost above Naruto's height it had yellow slitted eyes. When the wolf approached the fence it swallowed the bird after two or three crunches. Naruto rubbed its head affectionately.

How have you been Burris? You claim any victims recently? I wouldn't doubt it from how big you have grown." In response to Naruto's caring attitude Burris barked excitedly and rolled over allowing Naruto to rub his stomach.

Everyone had their jaws dropped at the sight. Just who the hell was this guy and what is wrong with him?! Arashi sweatdropped at the sight even Anko looked shocked. Arashi looked around seeing the only ones not affected were Gaara, Kimimaro, Jirobo.

When the wolf acknowledged the other pre-teens and early teens in the area it got to its feet and growled which some of them to back up. Naruto rubbed his head gently.

"Relax boy the test hasn't started yet. If they like you, then they will love the pack." Naruto spoke in a dark and slightly sadistic tone. He was supported when several howls came from inside the forest.

Just about everyone was freaked out by the sadistic tone in his voice and the hungry howls of over sized wolves. Anko looked impressed with his work and a ever so brief hint of lust at the tone of his voice.

"Alright shows over sign your papers and get to your starting points." Anko commanded and everyone reluctantly got their papers signed and recieved their scrolls.

Naruto bid Burris goodbye and happy hunting before walking over to his teammates. It seems Arashi's team had a spot two starting points away.

Sakura shakes her head when he walked over. "I swear every time I think I am beginning to find you out you throw it out the window." Naruto replies with a smirk and Sasuke just looks back at the forest where the wolf disappeared from view.

"So are the wolves on our side?" Sasuke asked slightly concerned and not taking his eyes away from the forest.

"Don't worry anyone with my scent on them won't be attacked. So everyone of our friends don't have to worry about that." Naruto responded putting his hands behind his head.

Sasuke turned to him. "Doesn't that mean anyone who has come in to contact with you recently? How will they tell the difference between friend and foe?" He asked with Sakura looking at Naruto expectantly.

"Oh, If they don't have my scent or if they do have the scent of my blood they will be attacked. If you don't know how it works you can end up dead and the process can be fooled. I never did say it was fool proof." Naruto responded blankly before the intercoms turned on.

 _"You brats had better be ready because the second part of the Chunin Exams starts in 3... 2..."_ The genin all tensed at the silence before she spoke again. _"Eh, just leave already."_

Everyone sweatdropped at the half assed dismissal, but none the less rushed into the forest. The next test had began!

* * *

 **Sorry for being so long in continuing the story and no action here, but I saw no way or reason to start a fight out of no where that would benefit the story.**

 **Don't worry though, in the next chapter I promise a fight. Plus I don't abandon stories unless I delete them off my page so I will finish the story as it is my favorite one I have made thus far.**

 **If you have suggestions for the next chapter like how Naruto and some of the other girls are introduced, a monster showing up, someone else taking Orochimaru's place at this point of the story, jutsus you want to see Naruto or Arashi use, plot twists just let me know in the reviews.**


End file.
